


The Bet

by CaptainNinnin



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos, はじめてのギャル | Hajimete no Gal | My First Girlfriend is a Gal (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Shared Universe, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Honjou Ranko was a woman of passion. She loved her secret crush, Yame Yukana, so much. She loved watching her even if it was with her mortal enemy. Yame's boufriend Hashiba Junichi. But right now she had to tutor some loser. But this loser might just change her life forever.I don’t own はじめてのギャル | Hajimete no Gal | My First Girlfriend is a Gal or IS: Infinite Stratos.This is a request story for friend.
Kudos: 4





	The Bet

Honjou Ranko was angry. But what else was new about that. She wanted to have her friend Yame Yukana to herself. But everything went wrong when she found the “virgin loser” Hashiba Junichi and somehow got her to agree to be his girlfriend. She didn’t like him and she was very up front about that. She even threatened to kill him or make him give her his virginity just to keep her precious Yukana pure.

But right now they had run off someplace knowing that she had to tutor some new brat named DL in math. She remembered the text from the teacher that told her that she had to tutor him. She saw him and thought he was just some dork next to her Yukana. And now she wanted to punch something for having to tutor a dork in math. And when she saw Junichi smiling as him and Yukana walked off together didn’t help.

She hated being away from those too. Every moment that she was away from them was a moment that she might let that virgin into her body, the thought of him doing that angered her. But the thought of her laying before her naked was a bit of a turn on.

So when DL let her in she was having a war in her body. Her anger for Junichi being alone with her Yukana. And the thought that at this very moment somewhere Yukana could be naked got her a little wet. “Let’s get this over math dork.” she said rushing past him.

“Um, I think the problem is that I’m  _ NOT _ a math dork. Not that I am one.” DL said with a small smile. She then looked at him sending fire daggers at him with her eyes. Which shut him up real quick.

They went to work with her trying to explain the problem to him and how to solve it. But her body wasn’t focusing on this math problem. She was getting wetter and thinking about all the nasty things that Junichi could be doing to her Yukana right now. And getting angrier and angrier that DL wasn’t getting this math problem.

“I can’t take this anymore!” she yelled at DL when he failed to get the problem again.

“I’m trying.” he said.

“And failing every time. How can you have gotten this far with that pathetic brain of yours?” she asked him.

“I  **AM** trying.” he said in protest.

“I don’t think you are. In fact, I'll make a deal with you. For the next six questions if you get one right I’ll take off a piece of clothing.” she said with a smile.

DL looked at her. “Are you serious?” he asked her.

“Dead serious. And if you get five right I’ll give you a tit/blow job. And all six you get to fuck a hole of your choosing. Anyway, it’s a safe bet your loser brain couldn’t get one right.” she said with a smile.

She wasn’t trying to belittle him. She was so lost in anger and lust that even the smallest thing was setting her off. So he set off on his quest to get one of his seniors to strip for him. He was almost as sure as she was that he couldn’t do it.

“That’s one right. Shockingly.” she said taking off her top and flinging it aside. He looked back at the page slowly getting a hard on from the sight of her like this. And that perfume she was wearing was making his head go fuzzy.

“That’s two. And it looks like you might lose the rest right now. Because you’re staring at me more then the paper.” she said with a smile getting into this taking off her skirt so she was sitting before him in her bra and panties. It seemed as she removed more of her clothes the more he could smell her perfume. And it was driving him crazy.

“Oooo. It looks like you get to see something only a few men and women have.” she said reaching behind her and unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. She didn’t expect to be topless for this bet. But she wasn’t going to complain it was actually elevating her own sexual frustration.

“W-Women?” DL asked her timidly.

“Yes I’m bisexual. I love the female body as much as if not more than any man could. Now focus.” she said looking at the paper with a smile.

DL tried to focus on the page now but finding out that one of the hottest women at school was bi was throwing him off a little and the smell was overwhelming. He really wanted to see her naked if anything else. He knew that he could never get all six right, especially not now. He just wanted something that he could enjoy for the rest of his life. “And there are four right. It looks like you see me in all my natural glory.” she said with a smile removing her soaked panties.

“Now I know this is a victory for you so when this is over you can take ONE photo of me like this.” she said with a smile playfully caressing his chin.

“But you have to promise me two things. One do not share that pic. If I find it somewhere you will die a slow and painful death and the same thing goes for your little friends.” she said looking at him.

“Absolutely I will never share it.” DL said and couldn't believe his ears as he found out that he was getting to keep a picture of her like this.

“Good. And two, I wouldn’t mind seeing a tribute or two once you get it.” she said kissing his cheek.

He almost jizzed in his pants feeling this. He couldn’t focus anymore he had won the day. “You still have two questions left. Let’s find out if that picture is going to include your spunk or not.” she said with a smile.

He looked at the page and the question. He read the question over and over again. Finally he wrote an answer he was sure was going to be wrong. “Well I’ll be darned.” she said with a smile.

“W-What?” he asked looking at her.

“It looks like that picture of me also might include after sex glow, because that’s right sweetie.” she said with a wink.

DL almost fainted. He couldn’t believe that he was one question away from getting an experience that many in the school would kill for. He looked at the page and read the question very carefully, he wanted to understand it better than he had anything else in his life. He timidly put pencil to paper. Then stopped and read again. Finally writing down what he hoped beyond anything in his wildest dreams was the right answer.

She took the paper from him. She already knew the outcome. But she tortured him a little before she told him the final results. “It looks like...I lost the bet. You got all six of them right.” she said with a smile, giving him a little kiss slipping him her tongue.

“So where do you want to get started, tit/blow job or do you want to finish with that after you fucked one of my holes?” her lust won out, she didn’t care anymore that Junichi was with Yukana. In fact she was going to use DL as a proxy for her lust for Yukana. Riding like he was nothing more than a dildo that could cum inside of her.

“Tit job p-please.” DL moaned as he felt himself return to his body after getting the answers right.

“ **_Cumming_ ** up.” she said with a wink and smile as she lowered herself down to her knees and unzipped his pants pulling out his cock.

“My my what a tasty looking treat you have brought me. I’m almost glad I lost the bet...almost.” she said kissing the tip sucking some of the precum that was already there before moving down the shaft lubing it up nice and good. She then clamped down her breasts on either side of his cock and slowly and precisely worked his cock with her tits.

“Oh fuck.” he moaned feeling her sucking the tip of his cock as she worked.

“What, you didn’t think I knew how to do things like this?” she asked with a smile as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head.

“I had fantasies but what man that knows you doesn’t have those?” DL asked her with a slight smile.

“Honesty, I like that. It makes a girl all wet. And the taste of this cock of yours isn’t helping.” she said with a smile as she sucked the tip harder than she had sucked anything in her life.

“Y-You like my cock?” he asked shocked.

“Let’s just say this is making me not regret the bet in the first place. Now tell your tutor when you are going to cum. Mama wants a salty treat.” she said with a smile and a wink. A part of her was loving this more than DL. That part was the part that always felt like she was barking up the wrong tree with Yukana. She had found Junichi and she could tell that there was something there between the two of them. Here she didn’t have to worry about that.

“Oh fuck I’m going to cum.” he moaned as she let her breasts release his cock she wanted him to cum in her mouth she had been loving the tasty of his precum and she wanted the full course in her mouth.

“Time for my yummiest treat ever.” she smiled as she deepthroated his cock. Her lips touched his ball sac smudging her purple lipstick on his man hood which she gave a little squeeze with her free hand.

“ **FUCK ME!!!** ” he yelled as he came deep inside of mouth.

She released his cock slowly and then smiled up at him showing him a little of his cum still on her tongue before she swallowed in front of him. “Sorry no cum covered tits in the photo. That was too tasty.” she said with a smile.

“N-Not a problem.” he sighed down to her before he said what was on his mind.

“Don’t you also owe me a fuck in a hole of my choosing?” he asked with a smile.

She giggled a little. Something that she didn’t even think she could do when it wasn’t about Yukana. “Yes I do. Which hole do you want my front door?” she asked as she displayed pussy for him. It was so wet for all of this. And she was now wondering if Yukana had ever made a bet like this and the thoughts of what she would do were pushing her over the edge beyond anything she had ever thought possible.

“Or my back door?” she asked, getting on her knees and peeling her ass cheeks back to reveal a clean rosebud that was just begging to be fucked. DL looked at her as she smiled over her shoulder. She knew which hole she would go for if it was Yukana asking. And she also knew which hole she wanted DL to pick.

“I pick the back door.” DL said getting out of the chair and joined her on the floor kissing her shoulder before he rammed his rock hard cock into her ass.

“ **OH FUCK!!** ” she screamed sending a pool of her juices onto the floor with one thrust from DL. DL didn’t stop; he wanted more of this feeling of being inside of her.

“Yes that’s it keep fucking my ass like a dirty slut I am Yukana.” she moaned.

“ _ Yukana? _ ” DL asked, looking at her.

“Just shut up and don’t stop fucking me you marvelous bastard.” she moaned.

He pumped into her ass like it was his purpose in life. And she was screaming the whole way. “Yukana is your best friend right?” he asked in a moan whispering it into her ear kissing her neck.

“Y-Yes.” she said cumming again hearing her name.

“So you have the hots for her. I wonder what she would do to you with me if she were?” he asked her pumping into her ass.

“Oh fuck. Yukana help this slut cum for his cock!” she yelled as she felt him pounding her ass.

“You know I don’t like her. So if she were to join us right now. Her pussy and body would be all yours.” he said pumping into her. He was playing into her fantasies now. Hoping that if he could make her cum hard enough she might want to make this a regular thing.

“Oh fuuuuuck!” she moaned thinking about what that would be like having DL pounding her ass like this and licking every inch of Yukana the way she dreamed.

“Does this please you?” he asked, pumping into her feeling his orgasm coming fast.

“Yes it does. I want her to cum for my tongue with you cumming in my ass.” she moaned.

“Well you are about to feel one of those things right now.” he groaned.

“ **THEN FUCKING FILL ME UP!** ” she groaned and when she felt him cum deep inside of her she came too harder than the first two times. And breathing harder than she thought she had ever done before.

He got up and grabbed his phone. Realizing he was going to take the picture she got into position so that he had a full view of her body with his cum still dripping from her ass.

“Perfect.” he said to her.

“Good because this was the last time you were going to get any of this.” she said with a smile getting dressed not that long after and going back to her “normal” life trying to break Junichi and Yukana up. But somewhere in the back of her mind remembering and loving her new plaything named DL.

* * *

“Keep fucking me like that Ranko.” Sarashiki Katana Tatenashi moaned as she felt Ranko’s pussy rubbing against her own in the changing room of one of the best clothing stores in the mall.

“Yes Yukana you are so fucking hot.” Ranko moaned, pulling Tatenashi into a kiss.

“You’re lucky that you are so fucking good at this baby girl. I might get a little jealous because you are moaning another woman’s name.” Tatenashi moaned, kissing her back.

“Come on girl from what I’ve heard you maybe fantasizing about one of your harem friends.” Ranko sighed as she felt a mini orgasm come and go.

“You know Ichika can turn a woman into putty. And the stupid bastard doesn’t get that.” she moaned talking about her secret crush Orimura Ichika from her school she attended. And he had a harem of about seven to eight women all of whom want to be his and his only. But they were fighting each other and loving each other.

“Get ready for the big release Yukana.” Ranko moaned feeling her big orgasm coming.

“And you better get ready for mine Ichika slut.” she moaned as the two of them came for each other and kissed each other lightly.

“It’s always a pleasure to get back with an old friend.” Ranko said with a smile, not long after they had finished. They had been friends for many years first as online pen pals than as IRL friends.

“Yeah. And there is plenty of candy to have.” Tatenashi said, seeing DL at the food court waiting for some new friends.

Ranko looked at what she was looking at and a part of her got jealous.  _ What the hell Ranko? He’s not Yukana, she can have him. _ she thought to herself.

“That’s DL. He’s new to the school.” she said trying to hide her confusion about what was going through her head.

“Looks like another little distraction while I’m here.” she said with a smile walking away to her next conquest. Ranko saw DL look up and smile at Tatenashi. Ranko got a cold server down her spin when he let her sit at his table.  _ Pull it together slut and find my Yukana. _ she thought looking around the food where she was told to meet them. As Ranko spotted Yukana and Junichi and joined them laughter could be heard from DL and Tatenashi.

Her brain was split focus and she was twice as angry right now. She wanted to stop Junichi from enjoying her Yukana. But she also saw the flirting that DL and Tatenashi were doing and heard the occasional laugh from one of them. It was making her angry. She was getting ready to punch something when she spotted Tatenashi and DL get up and leave the food court.

And she knew the look on her face when she walked away. She was about to take him to the nearest mens room to have him fuck her. “I got to go.” Ranko groaned as she ran after the two of them. She had to find them. She had to stop them. But then she thought about what she was doing. He wasn’t Yukana. He wasn’t her boyfriend he could fuck whomever he wanted. He could fuck every woman in school.

Then the thought of having a threesome with him and Yukana popped into her mind. She could see the two of them, and he was plunged balls deep into Yukana’s pussy. Even hearing her moan for his cock. It was getting her wetter than she had ever been before. And when she found them in the mens room. She was topless her tits were just inches from his cock.

“Ranko what is it?” Tatenashi asked with a smile playing with her breasts as she spoke.

“I need in.” Ranko moaned quickly, stripping down until she was naked before them.

DL leaked some precum seeing this again. Then he watched as Ranko kissed a confused Tatenashi before she pressed their breasts together and took his cock and inserted it into their breasts that were pressed together. “Fuck that feels good.” DL moaned as the two of them worked his cock.

“What are you doing, Ichika slut?” Tatenashi asked, kissing Ranko getting lost in the same thought that was roaming Ranko’s head.

“I’m pleasing our man Yukana.” she moaned as their tongues fought each other very sexually.

“I don’t get what’s going on but you two are fucking great.” he moaned as they worked.

“Wait until we get started baby.” both said together.

“We can make you cum harder than anyone else.” Ranko moaned as Tatenashi sucked the tip of his cock.

“And be the dirtiest sluts in the world.” Tatenashi said with a smile as Ranko sucked.

“Well what are the two of you going to do?” he asked in a moan.

“Anything that makes our man cum the way he deserves. Act like little sluts begging for your cock.  _ Please fill my holes master. _ ” Ranko moaned.

“All to get you to drench us in your cum so we can lick each other clean. And have a real sluts favorite treat. Her man’s cum drenched on a slut.  _ Give me my treat master. _ ” Tatenashi moaned.

“Fuck I’m going to cum!” he groaned as he shot his load all over both girls who giggled. And started to lick each other clean.

“Oh fuck that’s so hot.” DL said with a smile as he got behind Ranko with a rock hard cock. Ranko giggled again as she felt him pull her into a bent over position and plunged his cock deep inside of her ass again.

“ **FUCK!** ” she moaned as she felt him find that pace that had drove her crazy the first time that he had fucked her ass.

“Is he that good?” Tatenashi asked as she stripped her lower half so that Ranko could please her while she was getting pleased by him.

“Fuck he’s better than anything could ever be.” Ranko moaned as she felt him pump into her as she kissed Tatenashi. Then she lowered her head and started to lap away at her pussy. Loving the taste of it. Something about this whole feeling was better than she could have imagined lapping away at a pussy as DL pumped into her ass again.

“Fuuuck! You are better than normal Ranko sweetie.” Tatenashi moaned as she felt her friend lapping away at her pussy.

“You’ve done this before?” DL asked in a moan.

“Y-Yeah. She’s a great cunt licker.” she moaned as she held her hands on the back of Ranko’s head.

“Lick that cunt baby. You are going to make me cum soon and I want to see a woman squirt for your tongue.” DL moaned as he pumped into her.

“I fucking will.” she said as her head snapped back and she did just that as Ranko smiled and swallowed as much as she could.

“FUCK!” DL moaned as he shot another load deep inside of her pussy.

“That’s the good stuff.” Ranko sighed feeling it. She knew what she had to do but she just needed a bit of time to figure it out as to how she could do it.

* * *

“DL, are you ready?” Ranko asked with a smile as DL got ready for a special night she had planned for him when she heard that he had passed a math test.

“I don’t know why you wanted to go out?” he asked her with a smile as she set up a blanket under the starry skies. For them to lay on.

“Because there is something that I want to talk to you about and your success is as good a reason as any.” she said to him with a smile.

“What is it?” he asked looking at her nervous and excited hoping that she was about to give him another one night stand like the last time in the mall. He didn’t know why she wanted more than that first time but he wasn’t going to complain about it.

“I know that look you want mama to play with that yummy cock of yours. Making it cum all over these fucking tits like you love.” she said with a wink.

“Well I wouldn’t say no to that. But I’m more interested in why you wanted this.” he said with a smile.

“Well I can’t deny it anymore.” she said with a smile and a sigh. “I have an attraction to you and that cock you have.” she said to him.

He smiled at this. He did want to hear this but he never thought he would in a thousand years. “At first it was how good I found you were at fucking me. But the truth is that I love being around you. And the thoughts I have about Yukana, licking my cunt until I scream and squirting on her tongue, are mixing in my head with thoughts of you pounding my ass and making me cum so hard that I might as well be a stream of fresh pussy juices coming from my cunt.” she said with a smile thinking of these thoughts again.

“So this means you and I are a thing?” he asked her.

“Yes and no.” she said with a stern face that scared him.

“Huh?” he asked her as she climbed on top of him with a seductive look on her face.

“It means that my pussy is yours to fuck. Maybe even tonight.” she said with a wink as she stripped him of his shirt.

“My ass will milk that cock of yours with all of its might. Definitely in a few minutes.” she said after tossing his shirt away and slowly unbuckling his belt.

“And my tits and mouth will work that cock until you scream my name in pleasure. Starting as soon as I am ready.” she said as she freed his already rock hard cock.

“B-But?” he asked as she slowly lowered herself into position, removing her top letting her breasts free for the world to see.

“But I’m a bisexual woman that loves the female body as much as you do. Lapping away on a cunt. Feeling our pussies press together.” she said with a smile as she kissed the tip of his cock and then deep throated his cock. Smearing her lipstick on his balls.

“FUCK.” he moaned as he felt her doing this.

“So I need some freedoms from my man.” she smiled up at him before she clamped her breasts to either side of his cock.

“ **OH FUCK!** ” he groaned as she worked his cock.

“I need to feel the silky soft skin of a woman on my skin.” she said with a smile.

He looked down at her as she smiled at him. His brain was listening to every word and also enjoying this feeling of what he hoped would be a regular thing.

“I need to taste the sweet taste of a woman’s cunt on my tongue.” she said kissing the tip of his cock.

“I need to lose control of my lust as I feel our pussies try and become one.” she moaned as she felt precum hit her breasts.

“I need a woman to pleasure while you fuck me in the ass as hard as my man can.” she said with a wink.

“ **FUCK YES THAT’S HOT.** ” he moaned.

“Does this mean my man will let me have my freedom to fuck women when I want?” she asked with a smile knowing the answer already.

“You can fuck every woman you want baby. Even Yukana.” he said with a smile as she grabbed his balls with her free hand and started to play with them.

“Good. I’ll make sure you are properly rewarded for this my lover.” she said feeling him ready to cum. She let go and deep throated him one more time as he came deep inside of her throat.

Just as she did the first time during the bet she showed him how much of his cum she still had in her mouth and then swallowed in front of him. “Ya know considering we just did a recreation of the first tit job I gave you.” she said with a smile and quickly removed her skirt for him to see that she hadn’t been wearing any panties all this time.

“Can you fill my ass nice and good?” she asked with a smile as she laid down on her stomach peeling her ass cheeks apart with a wink to her man.

“Don’t mind if I do.” he said as he mounted her and rammed his cock inside of her ass.

“ **FUCK ME!** ” she moaned as she felt her mans’ cock first enter her body and then find a rhythm that drove her crazy like nothing else did.

“Do you like my cock in your ass my sweet Ranko?” he asked in a moan as he pumped into her ass.

“ **FUCK YES!! MY MAN HAS THE BEST COCK IN THE WORLD!** ” she groaned as she felt him pump into her and she came for the first time of what she hoped was many that night.

“I told you once that I didn’t like Yukana. But what if I started to do this with her too?” he asked, kissing her earlobe as he pumped.

“ **OH FUCK! YOU CAN FUCK HER BETTER THAN THAT VIRGIN LOSER JUNICHI! YOU ARE A REAL MAN! HE IS JUST A VIRGIN LOSER WHO WANTS SEX!** ” she yelled at the top of her lounges. She didn’t care if they got caught this was too good and too exciting. Having her man pump into her ass while fantasizing about Yukana.

“What about your little friend Tatenashi? Would you like it if she joined us again?” he asked in a moan.

“ **OF FUCKING COURSE! SHE HAS A TASTY CUNT FOR ME TO EAT WHILE MY MAN HAS THE BEST COCK IN THE WORLD THAT COULD MAKE A LESBIAN SQUIRT JUST SEEING IT!** ” she growled seductively as she came again for her man.

“Good. Because I loved the view of her lost in pleasure for my woman.” he said, pulling her into a kiss slipping her his tongue.

“ **OH FUUUUUUCK!** ” she groaned as she felt him pump as hard as he could into her.

“All this talk is making me wanna cum.” he said with a smile kissing her neck knowing that she was close too.

“ **THEN FUCKING FILL YOUR WOMAN TO THE LIMITS AN ASS CAN TAKE. LIKE ONLY YOU CAN!** ” she yelled.

They groaned as one when they both came, her squirting some much of her juices that the ground under them was rapidly becoming mud.

“I love you Ranko.” he said kissing her again.

“As you should. And I love that bet...and your cock.” she said with a wink and he kissed her again.

“Now you said that I might get to feel your pussy tonight.” DL said with a smile.

“I did didn’t I?” she said with a smile and climbed on top of DL.

“I have been dreaming about this for a long time.” both said at the same time which caused them to smile as she impaled herself with his cock.

“Fuck I think I’ve never felt a man this deep inside of my cunt baby.” she moaned as the Earth beneath them started to squish as she rode his cock for the first time in her pussy.

“That’s wonderful, baby.” he said, pulling her into a kiss where she slipped him her tongue.

“I’m beginning to wonder if I need women with this cock of yours?” she said with a smile as she rode him.

“Please still need a woman, baby? I need to see you lapping away at some dumb bitch that doesn’t know how lucky she is to have a goddess pleasing her.” he said with a smile playing with her breasts.

“Ever the charmer. I think I can convince a few of my regular fucks to join us for some fun.” she said with a sigh as she felt him cum but was still rock hard inside of her cunt.

“FUCK!” he groaned feeling her pussy milking his cock with every thrust into her.

“But there is one thing that I need to see.” she said kissing his neck as she rode him.

“My man making every woman he fucks beg for more of his cock for him to tell them it belongs to me.” she said in a seductive whisper into his ear.

“ **CUMMING!!** ” he yowled, and came deep inside of her and she squirted her juices all over him and the cum soaked blanket squishing into the mud underneath them from their efforts making love to each other under the stars. They kissed one more time as they saw a shooting star pass by overhead. Neither of them need to make a wish because their wishes had just come true.


End file.
